The Mystery of Cherry Yoghurt
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Itachi returns home and fails to find his fave dish in the fridge. He needs to find out who had stolen it. What will be the outcome of his small investigation?


**Writer's note:** the story was written 5 years ago and originally contained a different non-Narutoish pairing. This was another attempt to exercise myself in writing in English. Now I've replaced the characters but the whole story remained untouched.

Read and review.

The Mystery of Cherry Yoghurt

- Honey, I'm home, - the cheer, sonorous and always caressing his ears male voice broke the silence of their great mansion.

He returned. Throwing the carkeys on the round silver table in the hall the man repeated in a lower tone, 'Honey?'

No answer came. Strolling to their gorgeous huge kitchen full of all necessary things as well as inessentials, he was musing on the bright day that was over just now, as soon as he entered his luxurious house, every sign of which gave the impression of chic careless life of a famous person. And surely he was a one. The extremely attractive tall raven-haired man whom every girl in the city was crazy about. Almost a superstar. Almost god himself. He couldn't care less.

He put a spoon in his mouth and opened the fridge. Frosty air struck his face. 'Shei yoguth oth thole why eiesh,' the words of disappointment scarcely understandable due to the spoon's presence escaped his mouth as he failed to find his fave kind of yoghurt – he thought aliens might have stolen a box of cherry substance. However he took another box and still holding a spoon in his mouth was stepping in the direction of the swimming pool on the back porch. Its blue shimmering water wavered slightly. The man stood there for a moment watching little waves and flecks of sunlight, then suddenly collected himself, 'Where's my lolly after all?' The box was placed on a plastic set and the gilded teaspoon landed there as well.

It was the familiar sound of approaching footsteps that must have let him know that he was coming. He wasn't mistaken. The bathroom door handle turned and his beloved entered, 'Oh, here you are! I've been waiting for you downstairs doll'. For him he really was a little pretty dolly, not to play with, but to take care of, to cherish. Now he looked like a fairytale princess, here, lying in the bath in soapsuds. He looked so beautiful. Even for him, for a famous man he sometimes seemed too good, too precious, too perfect to have. As if he could never be in his possession. It was sometimes hard to touch him. This gentle face with azure eyes, this long blond hair, this slender body, fragile frame… Skin… like petals of a rose. He often compared it with silk. They were an inseparable couple, an ideal match. No one doubted they would be together until death parts them. The single reason for their happiness and understanding was love. That love appeared when they met for the first time, and it still lived in them entwining two souls and banding two hearts. Love that was burning in them inextinguishably like hot red flames of the fireplace, near which they liked to spend their nights in cold weather - when it was drizzling unceasingly or the wind was blowing howling like a lonely dog – cuddling up to each other.

- Oh dearie, - he reacted instantly. – How are you doing?

- Can't be better… and you know why, - he came closer and sat down putting his elbows on the edge of the oval whirlpool.

He didn't imagine why he should know the reason. His blue eyes and the obvious question in them made the other finish the sentence, 'Because I'm in love with you angel'.

So simple. He patted the tip of his nose with his index gently. He moved towards him, then ever-so delicately pressed his sweet lips against his. A kiss… It has always been something new for them; something that they were never tired of or bored with. He was now recollecting his youth, when he was a sixteen-year-old boy Deidara and his lover was a young man called Itachi… Memories filled Itachi's head, he was thinking about those innocent dates and night walks full of romantic feelings. He smiled to himself… He never allowed any sentimental side of his to be shown, he was scared, self-conscious, but Deidara has changed it all explaining what true love was, letting him know what feelings were and how they could be expressed. He was a teacher for him then and he still was the one now.

- Forever, - Itachi pronounced in a muted voice, so quiet but meaningful.

- And always, - Deidara continued the phrase and embraced him, his loving man.

At that moment Itachi turned his head only to notice the bathstand with a small box and a gilded flatware in it. After examining the package attentively a smile lightened his face. That was the box with his disappeared – or so he had supposed – cherry yoghurt. Now the man knew who was the 'alien' that had taken his fave dish from the fridge.


End file.
